1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to the field of valves and, more particularly, this invention relates to temperature activated diversion valves for diverting the flow of a fluid dependent upon the temperature of the fluid.
In preferred applications the fluid is a gas, most particularly air. Most preferably, the fluid constitutes an air stream undergoing compression in a two-stage air compressor, such as is often used to provide compressed air for braking and other purposes in the rail transportation industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventive temperature activated diversion valve is seen to have particular application to the field of air compressors and, most particularly, to two-stage air compressors which incorporate or utilize an intercooler system for cooling an already compressed air exiting from a first low compression stage and prior to entry to a second high compression stage. Even more particularly, the inventive temperature activated diversion valve is seen to have application to a thermostatically controlled intercooler system incorporated into or utilized by a two-stage compressor, wherein, in order to prevent the undue formation of condensate during the intercooling process, at least a portion of the air exiting the first low compression stage is passed through the intercooler system if it exceeds a designated temperature.